


Surmising

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave is kind of an asshole, Rose is a pretty gay, and Kanaya is... confused.</p><p>This all takes place during year one on the meteor, where it's assumed that humans and trolls are still getting to know each other and the specifics of their separate cultures. Also, being a teenager with feelings sucks; that's always a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surmising

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this will have like 4 chapters to it im thinking. probably not more than that. im still working on my other fics too (sorry lol) and i have a jaderose one i really want to write. ill try and the other one soon tho

Though situated in the same room, none of the three spoke any words to one another. Dave was focusing on his music, his whispered rap being the only thing to disturb the silence; across the table, Kanaya was busy transferring text from one book into the massive journal that was laying beside her and Rose was preoccupied with watching the troll carefully write in practiced English. Hidden under a pair of inane sunglasses, Dave's eyes peered up from his notebook and studied the two in front of him; boredom had struck him in just the right mood to catch up on the way his sister was practically staring at the Space player, almost as if she was daydreaming. Rose, who was unaware of her brother's observations, analyzed certain shapes and angles of the troll's face, slowly committing them to memory, as if a year on the meteor hadn't already done that. While still translating paragraphs of Alternian into English in the journal, Kanaya was oblivious to both the Time player's surveillance and the Light player's gaze. 

After carefully adding curly tails to each of her M's to make them nearly identical to the symbol on her shirt, Kanaya put down her pen and announced, "I'm going to go for a short while. I'll be back." Nodding courteously to each sibling, she took her leave a quick minute afterwards. Dave did not fail to see his sister's eyes follow after her and promptly raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" he asked, quickly snatching Rose's attention. Dropping his own pen on the table, Dave shook his head and folded his arms. "I can't believe you spent our entire time on earth telling me how gay I was only to end up being the gay one. I mean, at least don't go around flaunting it. I could practically _feel_ the rainbow banners draping over your body." Mostly for theatrical reasons, he continued to shake his head, wistfully murmuring false statements of disappointment as if he were in a parental position. He studied her face through his shades, to gauge what sort of response he was about to get; to his surprise, her immediate action was to almost recoil from the table entirely. Halting his performance, Dave again lifted an eyebrow and awaited some sort of an explanation for his sister's borderline eccentric behavior. 

Considering just ignoring her brother's question like she had done in the past, Rose simply frowned and gave a tepid glare, nearly pouting as she spoke. "I spent a majority of our time on our home planet explaining your sexuality to you because I was, and still am, fairly certain that you are just about as straight as wheel," she grinned, quietly reveling in Dave's disquieted expression. "In any case," she continued, "is there a reason you actually brought that up? Other than to bring up other embarrassing conversations we had as ten-year-olds?" Despite the scrupulously picked aspersions, Rose's face betrayed the confidence she had been attempting to present; it had been there while she was studying Kanaya and it had stayed since Dave's remark and the color invading her cheeks was undeniably there.

"I could go on for _decades_ about the embarrassing shit we talked about when we were ten, okay? And I won't, 'cuz that shit was seriously the worst. The _worst_ , Rose," he emphasized clearly. "And there is a reason for me bringing up this juicy piece of scandalous conversation. I'm pretty sure everyone and their ancestors could see how you were totally just scoping out Kanaya right now, getting a good look at some alien ass." Dave made the crude outline of a female body with his fingertips in the air, wiggling his eyebrows the entire time. Before Rose could object, he continued, "You don't even have to bother with trying to deny it, sis. It's clear as fucking day: you're gayer than hell and you're in total lesbians with an alien who is also probably gay. Don't worry, though. I'll always support you, no matter how gay you are," he grinned, offering a thumbs up along with his words.

Putting her hand over her eyes and furrowing her brow, Rose groaned, "I think you would being doing everyone in any universe a favor by just stop talking about this. As interested as I was in your sexuality when we were younger and unaware of our related status, I am now completely uncaring towards the people you try to pursue. So," she sighed, "I would appreciate it if you were to drop this 'juicy piece of scandalous conversation,' seeing as I don't really _want_ to have this conversation. Ever." Removing her hand from her vision and fixing her gaze back on her brother, Rose almost groaned again. 

Across the table, Dave was practically on his tiptoes with enthusiasm, with his palms splayed out on the table and his ordinarily neutral expression completely wiped in place of one of avidity. "Holy shit. I was just bullshitting you about the gay thing - I mean, you were totally checking out Kanaya, but it's not like I really give a fuck. But," he paused, collecting himself for a moment and standing up straighter, "are you meaning to tell me that there is actually an inkling of lesbian in the girl that used to spend hours writing hot yaoi fanfiction between two beefcake wizards?" 

Rose covered her face with her hands and groaned outwardly again, exclaiming through her palms, "I thought you weren't going to bring up ten-year-old shenanigans, Dave! Like I said earlier," she put her hands down, glaring pointedly at him through his sunglasses, "I think you would being doing everyone in anyone universe a favor by just stop talking about these things, including both my old writing and the topic you are currently attempting to discuss with me. Which is a topic that is entirely none of your business, by the way," she huffed. 

Her brother only persisted, shaking his head again and putting his hands back on the table, as if they were about to launch a courtroom brawl. "No, no, _no_ ," he repeated, almost laughing. "There is no way I'm just going to let you weasel out of this one, especially after you spent hours turning everything I said into some kind of dumb metaphor for how I wanted my dick in Egbert's ass," he smirked, peering over the brim of his sunglasses. "Face it, Rose, I've got you cornered. Now, spill the beans about this gay stuff before Miss Nightlight comes back from the bathroom or whatever."

With a sulky expression, the Light player replied, "Don't call her that."

With a delighted expression, the Time player said, "I am _so_ on the ball."

Not a moment later, the transporter's clamoring buzz announced the Space player's return. Again oblivious to either sibling, Kanaya smiled and nodded at both of them before starting back up on translating the text from one book to another. As much as she would have liked to, Rose didn't chance a look at the troll; instead, she glared pointedly at the music box that doubled as a siren, squirming under her brother's triumphant grin. His smile soon festered into hardly muffled giggling and then, just before he could start laughing, he walked off and disappeared once on the transporter, the beginning of his laughter heard just before it started.

Kanaya, who was exclusively working on writing a capital G, mumbled almost to herself, "He's awfully cheerful today..." Frowning at the letter, she looked up at Rose and gestured towards the offending mark with her pen. Quietly, the Seer grinned, but didn't remark upon the somewhat sloppy illustration. "English," the troll continued, "is much more difficult than Alternian." Handing the writing utensil to Rose, Kanaya stepped away from the journal and stared at the other book, eyes easily going over a different alphabet. "I still don't know how you were capable of mastering a new language in such a short amount of time..." she paused, quickly adding, "which is in no way an insult to your intelligence! Quite the contrary, actually. It seems like a very... difficult task," the troll mused, glancing between the book and the journal.

Admittedly evading Kanaya's eyes, Rose just laughed, "I knew what you meant, but thank you." Though she was sure the words came out as smooth and there was nothing to be detected in the sentence she spoke, the Light player felt almost as if she was being suffocated by an otherworldly force. Having some mediocre experience in being an amateur physiologist, it's not as if she had to dig very far to figure out what was going on, even though she was doing her best to deny a majority of it. While distractedly translating text, Rose figured she could allow one thing to slide: _maybe_ she was gay. There was little way to say for certain and labels didn't quite belong in a world that was going to be full of a total of eight human beings and four trolls. Still, she wasn't _straight_ and that much she would admit. 

Glancing up at the troll beside her, who was currently distracting herself with a fiction novel that the two had been managing to collect in an abundance, Rose inwardly groaned and looked back at the paragraphs of text before her. Desperately trying to shove the upcoming realization under a million other thoughts and practically scribbling in the journal, Rose eventually gave up the attempt and turned abruptly away from the table, mostly to hide her warming face away from Kanaya. "I think we've done quite a bit of research today - don't you? Perhaps we can, um," she stuttered, something she _never_ did, "we can group back here, later. Maybe tomorrow." Practically marching to the transporter, she absconded before another word could be said.

From there, the walk to her room was mostly filled with looking out for her brother to further avoid anymore conversation until having fully going over the previous ones. Once she stood at door and did a suspicious look in both directions, Rose attentively slipped into her room, swiftly shutting the door behind her and leaning against it with a heavy sigh.

Ruminating over the topic in distress, Rose sat down on her bedroom floor and covered her face. Being gay, she considered, wasn't something that bothered her and it never really did. However, as she stared at the blackness that her fingers created as they pressed against her face, having feelings for anyone wasn't something she anticipated and it was something she would absolutely drown before allowing them even the chance to flourish. She took a deep breath and took her hands away from her eyes, staring down at the small crack of light that drifted under the door from the hallway; she chided herself for letting Dave get the best of her in the first place. People - when they were all alive - looked at other people all the time without it having to be about romantic entanglements; obviously, just because she was _looking_ at _anyone_ didn't mean _anything_. At the very least, Rose considered, it simply meant that she appreciated her _friend's_ beauty and aesthetic. Not everything had to be an amorous misadventure and definitely not when she was apart of it.

Getting off the floor, Rose huffed and lightly kicked at some knitting left on the ground. At some point tomorrow, she would have to make a point to talk to Dave; she'd thoroughly convince him to shut up for three years and rigorously explain away any asinine beliefs he had once had about who she might have been romantically involved with. And then, after her brother was quieted down, she could go and join Kanaya back in the library without having to worry about any ridiculous notations regarding idiotic antics. They would have a perfectly platonic time with one another while sharing intellectual banter like always.

Rose put her face back in her hands and sighed.


End file.
